Elder Horse
by Odd Tailor
Summary: The Elder Ranma decides to do something about his life and the lives of the other Ranmas as well
1. Default Chapter

JUSENKYO'S CURSE: Pieces of a face  
  
AWARENESS  
  
( This is my continuation of the fic found on www.nabikiandranma.com It's been dormant for a long time but I was intrigued by the characters and their possibilities with emphasis on the elder Ranma. Kudos and apologies if ever, to the one who wrote it first. By the way, I'm not that well- versed with the Japanese terms for their various attacks so whenever I can, I'll be referring to them in their closest English equivalent AS I understand them.)  
  
It had been a week since Ranma joined Ryoga in his campsite. The usual routine found both of them getting up, practicing, sparring, arguing, lunch, more practice and finally sleeping. This morning was different however as found Ryoga woke up to the sensation that someone nearby was focusing their chi. While it wasn't really unusual for him, what was unnerving was the amount of chi he sensed being used. Looking across the now extinguished campfire, Ryoga saw Ranma's vacant sleeping bag.  
  
"He must've gotten up earlier to practice," Ryoga thought to himself.  
  
True enough, Ranma was currently doing just that in a small clearing not far from where they were camped. Ryoga wasn't lost as he was tracking Ranma by chi this time. He settled into a crouching position from behind a bush to see how Ranma was practicing.  
  
"It---it can't be. How did he achieve that level? He couldn't have done it overnight?!!" Ryoga thought to himself.  
  
Ranma was currently executing one of his more complex katas but was infusing it with a consistent flow of chi this time. And, if Ryoga was sensing it correctly, a huge amount of chi. Ranma normally did not use his chi in that manner as he often infused it into his speed rather than in his strikes. But if his blurring limbs and lack of sweat were any indication, Ryoga knew that there was more than speed with what Ranma was doing right now. After a few more minutes of watching, Ryoga saw Ranma conclude his last kata, with a more then palpable aura around him.  
  
"Ranma, you cad! How dare you learn something ahead of me!" shouted Ryoga as he emerged from the bushes.  
  
"Don't get yourself too worked up, P-Chan, I mean, Ryoga. I'd just finished refining it. Wanna learn it?" Ranma replied.  
  
Ryoga was about to mouth-off a few more insults when he stopped short. Ranma was offering to share with him a new chi technique freely? There had to be a catch, he thought to himself.  
  
"What?!! You'll teach it to me? What's with you, Ranma? A week ago you apologize to me and now you're freely offering to teach me a new technique? I'm your enemy, if you've forgotten. What makes you think I won't use it against you after I've mastered it as well?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Let's just say I know you won't. You're too honorable for that. But here's a bet: if you can beat me right now with your own techniques, I'll leave you alone and Nerima as well. I take it you've just perfected your own variation of the Shi Shi Houkudan before I arrived. But if you lose, you'll swear to aid me in whatever manner I see fit. Do we have a deal?" proposed Ranma.  
  
"You're on! He-he. Get ready to die, Ranma!!!" Ryoga declared as he rushed to attack Ranma all out.  
  
Ranma sensed it was a feint however, since Ryoga wasn't exuding as much chi as he normally did in their last encounters. Ranma smirked as he confirmed that Ryoga had already learnt a bit by just watching him with his morning exercises. He had done so deliberately in order to get Ryoga's interest as he was sure Ryoga's competitive nature and pride wouldn't allow Ranma to be ahead of him in terms of martial arts skill. True enough, Ryoga was trying his best to emulate Ranma's consistent chi infusion with his moves and the results were amazing. Ryoga's moves were quicker, more precise and were more lethal if they ever connected with their target. Ryoga was in for a surprise however, for what he had just learned was just the tip of the iceberg as he would soon find out. His last flurry drove Ranma back a bit and he immediately followed it up with a vicious kick that would've taken Ranma's head off had it connected. Ranma dodged it easily of course but the same could not be said for a tree which was behind him as it got struck down by Ryoga's attack.  
  
"Is that all, Ryoga?" Ranma teased.  
  
"Oh yeah? Take this! Depression Wave revised: Inundation!" Ryoga shouted.  
  
His attack was indeed a very formidable variant of his own Shi Shi Houkudan but instead of a rising pillar of chi which erupted in succeeding columns as it neared its target, this attack was similar to Ranma's own variation of the Hiryu Shoten Ha which was a horizontal attack. Ryoga was about to laugh in triumph when he saw a most shocking sight: Ranma simply held out his left hand in an open palm in front of himself as his attack sped towards Ranma. He found his attack blocked by what seemed to be a shield made of chi. Ryoga could only stare in disbelief as Ranma successfully countered his latest attack.  
  
"That was nice, Ryoga. You really did your homework on that one. I knew you'd figure out a way to revise the Shi Shi Houkudan. And your own chi- enhancements were a nice touch too. I see you'll learn fast. My turn," Ranma simply stated as Ryoga braced himself.  
  
Ranma launched into his own forms of attack, most of which Ryoga blocked but those that did find their target were devastating and even now, Ryoga winced in pain.  
  
"I see your speed has improved, bro," Ranma teased as he dished out another flurry.  
  
Ryoga did his best to avoid Ranma's strikes but to no avail as the pain from the initial attacks soon slowed him down and Ranma struck him open- palmed in the chest, sending him crashing into a nearby tree. Ryoga's breathing was ragged now and he found it hard to focus on Ranma who was currently standing in a relaxed manner a few feet away from him. It dawned on him that Ranma was yet to use his full Amaguriken-speed with his attacks. Ryoga saw the tracks his feet gouged when he slid backwards from Ranma's last attack. "His strike was THAT strong?!! Impossible!!" he thought to himself.  
  
"Again I ask you, Ryoga: Do you concede and choose to aid me?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Surrender? Never. Bring it on!" replied Ryoga as he struggled to stand up, all the while gathering as much of his depression for a last-ditch attack.  
  
Ranma shook his head at Ryoga's reply though he expected something like it. He allowed Ryoga a few more seconds to gather his depression-chi then gave Ryoga the signal to attack.  
  
"Okay, pig-boy. Give me your best shot," Ranma provoked.  
  
Ryoga roared and then released his most powerful and deadliest of attacks though Ranma was surprised to see that Ryoga had made another variation to it.  
  
"Perfect Shi Shi Houkudan, final form, Cannon!!!" Ryoga shouted as he launched it towards Ranma.  
  
Ryoga was in for another shock: Ranma didn't erect a chi-shield in defense this time but was slightly glowing with power. Ranma then shifted his stance a bit then launched his own counterattack.  
  
"Umi Ken Sen no Ryu. Katana!" Ranma simply stated without even shouting.  
  
Ryoga could only watch helplessly as Ranma suddenly sprang forward towards the Shi Shi Houkudan blast. Before he connected though, Ranma's limbs seemed to blaze with chi and then Ranma proceeded to shred Ryoga's blast with what seemed to be blades made of chi losing none of his own forward motion. Ranma blurred from Ryoga's sight then reappeared right in front of the eternally-lost boy. Ryoga thought it was his last moments as he felt the "blades" whiz through the air towards him. A few seconds later, Ryoga thought he was dead and opened his eyes. He saw Ranma standing in front of him with the same cocky smirk on his face.  
  
"What? I'm not dead yet? So you missed!" Ryoga triumphantly declared albeit, weakly as well.  
  
Ranma pointed to something behind Ryoga and as he looked, Ryoga saw a most awesome sight: the tree and a few others like immediately behind it were slashed into pieces with only their stumps remaining. The tree immediately behind him was also oddly-shaped now, much like the form of a man crouching. Ryoga realized that it was his silhouette that the tree resembled now.  
  
"You---you did that on purpose?" Ryoga asked.  
  
Ranma only nodded.  
  
"How? How in the world can you achieve something like that in just a few days, Ranma?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"I've been trying to tell you since last night. I'm not exactly "Ranma" anymore," Ranma replied.  
  
Ryoga took a long hard look at the person in front of him. True enough, there were slight differences with this "Ranma" than the one he was accustomed to dealing with. This Ranma was a bit taller, looked a year or more older and had no pigtail. There was also an air of maturity around him. Not too much but just enough to make a difference. Ryoga concluded that this Ranma's learning-curve must've increased greatly as well. How else could he have learned those new moves? This Ranma went on to explain how things happened the past few days and Ryoga could only nod in agreement.  
  
"So it was you who kissed Nabiki, not Ranma, I mean the younger guy," Ryoga stated.  
  
"She kissed me, not the other way around. But it's too complex to explain for now," Ranma added, albeit a bit sadly.  
  
"Is that why she threw you out then?" Ryoga asked.  
  
Ranma nodded in assent then went on with his explanations, concluding his tale with the events of last night.  
  
"So, what do you need me for? I assume you'll want to collect on that debt I owe you now," Ryoga asked.  
  
"Of course. But don't worry coz it ain't anything you and I will regret. In fact if it all pans out, we'll all end up on the winning team. So, are you with me?" Ranma asked.  
  
Ryoga reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Good. Do what you want for the next three days. In fact, train with what you've seen me do here. I know you'll come up with something. After that, pack up and I'll find you so try to stay in Japan at least. I'm going to see somebody important first," Ranma added.  
  
"And who might that be?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Happosai," Ranma replied.  
  
------------------------------------------- ========================================------------------------------  
  
Ranma went about hopping from roof to roof as he searched for the perverted grandmaster of the Anything Goes Martial Arts. He'd spent the good part of the day looking for the man and even looked in the usual places that Happosai frequented. He was about to give up when he stopped and tried to focus on Happosai's unique chi-signature instead. He had more or less perfected the technique last night though there were a few kinks to iron out. After half an hour of intense meditation and concentration, Ranma found his target in a building a few blocks from where he was right now.  
  
"Must be assessing his latest haul," Ranma thought to himself.  
  
With that in mind, he stood up and did a short tai-chi routine; one that would recharge him from the draining task of wide-area chi-sensing. Ranma found it quite funny how a year or two of difference between his age and the younger Ranma's actually translated into years, possibly a decade of skill-difference. Until the splitting happened, he recalled his last thoughts when 'Y-Ranma' (Y=younger: thus from hereon in, this older Ranma shall be referred to as "E-Ranma"; E=elder while the older Ranko shall have a similar designation i.e., E-Ranko and Y-Ranko), was trying to get through a stumbling block in his quest to improve his martial arts skill. Given his current mental state back then, Y-Ranma couldn't make heads or tails with the problem. And now, here was E-Ranma who in a few days, came up with three new techniques and even possessed more power. E-Ranma recalled a few scrolls containing diagrams in the Tendo Dojo which showed the process by which a practitioner of the art could recover at least a portion of energy lost in a sparring match or actual fight, so long as the time allowed it. Of course, a normal battle rarely had instances where one could recharge immediately hence the miniscule amount of energy regained. But when E-Ranma combined it with the techniques of chi-gathering of the Dragon Ascension Fist, he discovered that the amount of energy he could regain was a lot greater than the scrolls intended and true enough, he was back to form in just five minutes. The whole thing made him realize the huge extent of the Anything Goes School: his father DID come up with two very powerful techniques despite his stupidity. Soun Tendo on the other hand, mastered at least the initial form of Happosai's aura attack, thus the demon-head. So as he made his way to Happosai, E-Ranma thought of arguments in order to convince him of a plan he wanted to enact.  
  
(Tendo Household)  
  
She had just finished preparing dinner for the whole household and was now arranging the dining area in order to accommodate their full number. As things were, there were three more mouths to feed now with her being one of them. E-Ranko blew away a stray lock of hair as she set about putting the plates and chopsticks on the table. She had elected to help out Kasumi with the household chores as Kasumi was quite busy with everything and now Y- Ranko stuck to her like an eager child. E-Ranko was two years older physically than Y-Ranko.and like her male counterpart, was getting to be more mature everyday. She wasn't as sprightly as Y-Ranko but she was faster and a bit more powerful now. Her sparring sessions with Y-Ranko almost always ended in a stalemate before but after three days, she was taking Y- Ranko down. Y-Ranma noticed this and decided to forego his chauvinistic view about girls as far as E-Ranko was concerned at least and regularly sparred with her. This irritated Y-Ranko and Akane to no end and they practiced as much as they could in order to catch up. Y-Ranma noted however that despite Y-Ranko's extra hours spent practicing; she and Akane weren't making as much progress as he did when he was practicing. Y-Ranko's speed made up for it for now but she needed a bit more power in her attacks. Y- Ranma concluded that the difference stemmed from the fact that Y-Ranko was younger than they were in all aspects. But what did confuse them all was the fact that E-Ranma hadn't been home for more than a week now. They searched high and low for him but just as they thought they had found him, his chi-signature disappeared. They weren't aware that E-Ranma was now leaps ahead of them in chi-matters and he could mask or hide his own chi long enough to throw them off-track. E-Ranko could feel him better than the others but even she failed to find him.  
  
So now, there was just the eight of them. Genma of course ranted about his son's 'unmanliness' and wailed over where he went wrong and this often caused him to end up in the most painful of positions as the three pounced on him each time.  
  
Things did quiet down a bit since Y-Ranko was often held in check by Kasumi while E-Ranko's own disposition calmed down somewhat as she found herself taking Kasumi's place every so often. Housework was indeed quite calming and this E-Ranko found herself enjoying. Y-Ranma was the only one who went to school for now as they were yet to settle all the Ranma's predicament. It wasn't an argument of whether they could be reintegrated but what was more important was how to deal with them being permanent. Little did they know that E-Ranma was currently busy with coming up with a plan to solve just that.  
  
---------------------------------------- ======================================-------------------------------------  
  
E-Ranma meanwhile, was currently hiding himself from the Tendos, Saotomes and his counterparts in a certain abandoned, old warehouse. He barely managed to hide his chi in time and he knew that E-Ranko almost got to him. Indeed, her training seemed to progress at a slightly faster rate than the two younger ones and E-Ranma concluded that this was also due to her body and mind immediately adapting to their physical age. He could usually lose them while they were three blocks away but she had gotten to within two this time. E-Ranma held on to his chi as he felt them still around and only relaxed when he was sure that they were far enough.  
  
"That elder Ranko's getting better each day. I guess it figures; we're all Ranma deep down," E-Ranma sighed.  
  
It only meant that he had to finish this 'mission' of his really soon else the others muddle it. Happosai proved to be a difficult prey to catch and he had to wait until the next day just to track the old lecher down. E- Ranma left nothing to chance this time and he made sure that Happosai would come to him now. He had relieved Happosai of his latest batch of women's underwear and left a note, saying where Happosai could find him. He waited outside Nerima, in an abandoned building that used to be a log-storage cabin in the foothills. True enough, E-Ranma felt Happosai's huge chi- signature as the old pervert made a beeline for him. After a few minutes, Happosai appeared over the hillock, fuming and angry.  
  
"Where are you, Ranma?!! Come out so your old master can teach you a lesson. You dare to relieve me of my precious darlings?!! Ranma!!!" shouted Happosai.  
  
His rants were silenced however, when a huge sack of underwear dropped on him from above, rendering him immobile.  
  
"Aarrgghh!! Who's big idea is this anyway? Who dares to separate me from my lovelies?!!" Happosai grunted as he struggled to free himself from under the sack. His queries were answered when E-Ranma appeared.  
  
"Ah, Ranma! Can you help out your master from this mess? And while you're at it, put on this set of lovelies for me!!! Sweeto!!!" exclaimed Happosai as he was suddenly able to jump free of the pile that was on top of him.  
  
"Eh? Where'd you go, Ranma?" asked a startled Happosai as E-Ranma disappeared from where he stood. What surprised him was the chi, or rather, the lack of it. As far as Happosai could remember, Ranma's Chestnut-Fist speed was only slightly faster than Cologne's and Happosai knew that if Ranma were to try and go faster, he'd have to infuse his moves with his chi. How he achieved it this time was beyond Happosai.  
  
"I don't know how you did that last stunt my boy, but you can't hide for long. Come out; come out, wherever you are!" Happosai jeered, and proceeded to laugh menacingly. His laughter was short-lived however, as an open-palm strike caught him flat in the face; sending him backwards with so much force that he knew he would hit the wall really hard. Happosai was no slacker though, and as he neared the wall, he twisted in mid-air so that his own sack would hit the wall first.  
  
"I had no intention of hiding, ya old freak!" E-Ranma declared as he struck Happosai in the face.  
  
"Really now; that was one of your father's forbidden-techniques, wasn't it?" Happosai asked as he slowly stood up from where he landed.  
  
"Heh. You of all people should know the difference. It wasn't the Yami-ken- sen at all as you'd have to use your chi and fold it inwardly first. This was purely chi-masking.  
  
"Of course, I knew that! But I have to admit you grown quite skillful since our last battle. I didn't expect you to master something like that in a few days. So, what do you want? Or do you just want to make an old man happy by changing and putting on these darlings?" Happosai inquired as he waved a set of really sleazy-looking women's undergarments. E-Ranma had to grumble at this; truly there was no stopping the old man's perversion.  
  
"No, I did NOT come to change and put those on so better put them away before I tear them apart," Ranma stated.  
  
"You wouldn't dare harm these darlings--! Eh?!!!" was all that Happosai could say as he felt the bra and thongs disappear from his grasp, only to find them dangling from Ranma's fingers which seemed like they were glowing. Happosai was flabbergasted at what he saw as he knew what that glow around E-Ranma's hand was: Neko-claws or something similar to it. The effect on the lacy items would be the same though so Happosai knew that E- Ranma was serious.  
  
"Okay, I believe you. So what DO you want?" Happosai asked.  
  
"Old man, I mean, Sensei: I invoke the final test of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts," E-Ranma uttered and waited for the old grandmaster's reply.  
  
Happosai was taken aback by E-Ranma's request. It was highly unusual since this would be the first time that a student of his was asking for it. He himself did not have any master to challenge but as with all schools of martial arts, there was a system to be followed when it came to ascension in rank.  
  
"I --- don't know what to say, Ranma. Are you sure you want to do this? You haven't even fulfilled the union of the two houses of the art yet. Your father may be the more skillful of my two students but the Tendo branch does have its own forms which, though unpracticed, are a match for what your father knows. I can only receive a worthy challenge from one who has mastered both forms," Happosai replied.  
  
"I am aware of that and I have been able to learn the important forms of the Tendo branch. Most of the preliminary forms are identical to what I've learned from my father so I focused on two main aspects of that branch," E- Ranma replied.  
  
Happosai was surprised further since E-Ranma was correct. Both schools did share the basic forms so a student of one school could easily shift to the other so long as it was still the basic forms. As soon as one got higher though, the said student would have to stay with the branch exclusively and learn THAT school's art to the fullest. Only masters of each school were allowed to learn the other school's forms and even so, they could only do so after passing a rigorous test by the grandmaster. E-Ranma also amazed him by stating that he had learned two of the Tendo branch's higher forms. Genma was able to come up with two powerful techniques so as a balance, E- Ranma needed only the same number of styles from the Tendo school.  
  
"Really now? And what two forms from the Tendo school did you learn, Ranma?" Happosai asked.  
  
E-Ranma grinned then said in reply: "Why don't we have a match so you can find out for yourself?"  
  
Happosai was miffed at this and commenced to attack. Their usual exchange took place and Happosai had to admit, E-Ranma was a lot better now. As proof, attacks that usually pierced E-Ranma's defenses were parried or dodged this time and Happosai also found himself more and more on the defensive as their battle lengthened. But he had to know which of the Tendo forms E-Ranma learned so he threw an unusually big Happodaikirin bomb at E- Ranma. When the smoke cleared, he saw it: a glowing shield of chi emanating from E-Ranma's outstretched fist.  
  
"The Impenetrable Fist. Very good, Ranma. Now show me the other one," Happosai dared.  
  
E-Ranma dissipated his shield then shifted his position a bit. Happosai was curious as to why E-Ranma made no attempt to attack him but his waiting was immediately rewarded when he saw E-Ranma's second attack.  
  
"Aura Blast!" E-Ranma shouted. His aura flared into life as he launched his attack towards Happosai who was stunned beyond words at what he saw. The Tendo Aura Blast was one of the most powerful of attacks that Happosai created and he was actually teaching Soun the basics of that attack before they locked him up in that cave. Soun was only able to flare his aura but not launch it. What was amazing for Happosai was the form that E-Ranma's aura took as he flared it: a dragon's head. Happosai's own version had his face in the outline of the chi and Soun's actually had the potential to be a stronger form as it was a demon-form of Soun's own face. E-Ranma's attack was also slightly different as instead of the 'chi-head' flying towards its target, E-Ranma's dragon head gave the impression of blowing fire from its mouth. Happosai had to launch his own aura blast just to counter E-Ranma's attack, though he had to dodge the last vestiges of E-Ranma's attack as it actually overpowered his own aura-blast. As soon as their attacks fizzled out, Happosai gave E-Ranma an inquiring look before sitting down and smoking his pipe. E-Ranma on the other hand saw that Happosai had no further intention to carry on with their battle so he calmed down as well. A few silent minutes passed by before Happosai spoke.  
  
"Amazing. There's no doubt that you've indeed mastered those two arts from the Tendo school. I am curious as to how you were able to do so since Soun himself doesn't know how to do these in the first place," he asked.  
  
E-Ranma replied by dropping a scroll in front of Happosai. The grandmaster of Anything Goes recognized it as the Tendo Ryu scroll which he gave to Soun ten years ago.  
  
"I see. He gave this to you then?" Happosai asked.  
  
"Yes. He said I had to learn it since I would be taking over his dojo once Akane and I got married," Ranma replied.  
  
Therein lay the loop-hole by which E-Ranma was able to learn the Tendo arts without having to fight Soun Tendo for it or marry Akane. Happosai could only shake his head at the utter stupidity of both his students.  
  
"Very well then: you have proven yourself worthy by passing the final test, Ranma. For all intents and purposes, your skill is equal to mine and you can be declared Grandmaster now. Isn't that what you wanted?" Happosai asked.  
  
"Yes, but I would want you to declare me as A grandmaster, not THE grandmaster, sensei," Ranma replied.  
  
"Eh? Just a mere grandmaster? Why?" Happosai asked.  
  
"You're not dead yet, sensei. Until that time comes, you are still the grandmaster of Anything Goes," Ranma replied.  
  
Happosai was surprised even more by E-Ranma's last statement. There and then, he knew that E-Ranma was indeed worthy to carry on the school of martial arts that he founded.  
  
"Very well, Ranma. Come," Happosai signaled.  
  
E-Ranma approached and knelt on one knee as Happosai prepared his declaration.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, by virtue of a stalemate in battle with me, the grandmaster of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, you have proven yourself as my equal and thus deserve to be called grandmaster as well. However, due to your own request, the title of full-grandmaster shall not be granted yet until such time that you choose to be called such," Happosai declared.  
  
E-Ranma was about to rise when Happosai continued.  
  
"But grandmaster you shall be called. And upon my death, whether I have declared your full-grandmaster status or not, you will be deemed full- grandmaster of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts," Happosai added.  
  
"Are you done, sensei"?" E-Ranma asked.  
  
"One more thing: Normally, I would've taken you with me on a special training trip in order to show you higher forms of the various martial arts that I've incorporated into Anything Goes but since I may not last longer than I would wish, I will have to use a quicker method of training," Happosai explained.  
  
"And how will you do that, sensei?" E-Ranma asked.  
  
E-Ranma was about to say something more when he saw Happosai flare up his aura again but this time, it wasn't for an attack. The chi wasn't even in the shape of Happosai's face anymore but a glowing orb. It hovered in mid- air for a while then shot straight into E-Ranma who was caught completely by surprise. In that instant, all of Happosai's knowledge and experience with martial arts was 'downloaded' into E-Ranma and when it was finished, E- Ranma was speechless. Everything that Happosai went through and all the training he received was instantly learned and every experience was felt and in the end, E-Ranma fell to his knees. Happosai let him digest everything before speaking up.  
  
"I see you've fully absorbed everything I transferred to you, Ranma. That's good," Happosai noted.  
  
"Why didja have to do it that way, sensei?" E-Ranma asked.  
  
"Sort through my experiences and you'll know why," Happosai replied.  
  
E-Ranma did so and after he few seconds, he found out.  
  
In his quest for betterment of his martial arts, Happosai during his younger days stumbled upon a man who turned out to be a former monk. The man was well-versed in a higher form of tai-chi which he mixed with kenpo. It was from this man where Happosai confirmed that Kenpo karate was the most adaptable to almost all non-armed fighting styles and thus proved to be the best basic form. He challenged the man to a friendly match, stating that he was also a martial artist and wished to know his own level. The man agreed and their match began. Their skill was about equal but the man's power level and speed was phenomenal. Happosai found out that this was due to the man's immense chi-level with which he infused his moves. He begged the man to take him as a pupil and after a few days of begging, the man agreed. Happosai was a very quick learner but the man cautioned him not to begin practicing the higher forms immediately even after Happosai had mastered the basic and intermediate forms. But in his impatience, Happosai trained himself with the higher forms albeit, secretly. He had already finished his intermediate training and was actually demonstrating to the monk all that he had learmed. Happosai wanted to surprise his master by showing him that he already knew the higher forms and began altering his kata in order to draw in more chi. The man warned him to cease but Happosai didn't listen and pushed through with his routine. After sensing he was ready, Happosai decided to launch his attack on a boulder beside him. He planned to demolish the boulder by a chi-infused punch and was actually successful in doing so but after he was done, Happosai felt all his strength drain from him. In truth, he was actually losing his life essence, his chi. He woke up and was greeted by the sight of his master who told him that he had been sleeping for two days. His master scolded him for attempting the move though he had to give praise for Happosai's aptitude. He showed Happosai the next page of the scroll where it stated that anyone attempting to learn the style should also learn the recovery style as well before attempting to infuse any attack. Happosai's master informed him sadly that Happosai could no longer recharge his chi ordinarily and had to find other sources of chi. He added that Happosai would have to recharge himself every other week since there was a permanent 'hole' in his chi- reserves now and he was slowly losing his life essence. Happosai was shocked but he accepted his fate as it was his own fault. They parted ways after a week and eventually, Happosai found that women's underwear was the most effective chi-source for him as he could tap into his perversion quite readily as it was his nature. Yet E-Ranma realized that Happosai wasn't as perverted as everyone thought. What he did, he did so in order to save his life. Happosai was actually slowly losing his chi everyday and it was only through the sheer number of lingerie that he was able to stem this loss even if temporarily: thus, the reason for the immediate transference of knowledge and skill to E-Ranma.  
  
"I didn't know you were slowly dying, sensei," E-Ranma uttered.  
  
"Heh. It doesn't matter now. At least when I'm gone, I know there'll be one to carry on for me," he stated.  
  
"I give you the same advice as my master then gave me: don't rush it else you'll suffer the consequences. I feel though that it's not that necessary anymore since you shown me that you've already increased your chi without harm," Happosai noted.  
  
"Thank you, sensei," said E-Ranma.  
  
As he rose from where he knelt, E-Ranma noted that Happosai wasn't moving from where he sat.  
  
"Are you alright, sensei?" E-Ranma inquired.  
  
"I will be in a while. I'll just inspect my lovelies and then I'll be back to form in no time!" Happosai replied.  
  
As much as E-Ranma wanted to believe him, he couldn't. He noted that their fight may have taxed Happosai too much. E-Ranma decided to help out for one last time. He walked over to get the set of lingerie he had gotten from Happosai earlier.  
  
"I'll only do this once so better make sure you don't forget. If you try to make me do it again, I'll beat the living daylights out of you," E-Ranma declared.  
  
"Eh? What do you mean, Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" was all that Happosai could say as E-Ranma doused himself with cold water and was wearing the bra and thongs. Happosai couldn't enjoy the sight as much as he wanted as E-Ranma suddenly disappeared from view and reappeared as a man. It did the job however, and Happosai was rejuvenated.  
  
"Thank you, Ranma. I know you hated doing that but you did so to save me. I am honored," said a thankful Happosai.  
  
"So what are you going to do, now that you're a grandmaster?" Happosai inquired.  
  
"I still have a few things to take care of but I'll be back to deal with them. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell the others about what happened here and carry on normally, sensei." E-Ranma replied. "I don't understand but I will respect your request. Where are you off to then?" Happosai inquired.  
  
"To Jusenkyo, to cure my curse," E-Ranma replied. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Elder Horse "Amazon Rectification"  
  
"Let me get this straight: you're going off to Jusenkyo to search for a cure? How in the world do you even expect to do that? I mean, it's not like you've attempted to do so in the past, with less than stellar results," Happosai chided as he accompanied E-Ranma towards the road after their just- concluded Anything Goes Final Test.  
  
While he enjoyed groping Ranma"s female-persona every now and then, Happosai actually sympathized with Ranma with his curse and all in fact he was witness to a lot of failed attempts whenever Ranma tried to cure it. Yet something about this new attempt seemed noteworthy. If the test this Ranma passed was any indication, then this new stab at a cure just might work. As it was, Happosai did feel a substantial difference in this Ranma's aura. It wasn't as noticeable as before when they first met tonight and of course, he wasn't really paying attention as his irritation over the theft of the lingerie was foremost in his mind. Once he focused on their battle however, Happosai started to notice little things about this Ranma that was different. The fighting style, though immediately similar was shifting as the battle progressed. The same amount of confidence was there but there was less of Ranma's ego in it. Happosai now recalled that this Ranma was able to parry and avoid most of his attacks and those that did connect, were received in such a manner that damage was reduced to a minimum. But what was even more surprising was the hits that Ranma got through Happosai's defense and the choice of an open palm attack. Though less lethal, it was quite strong nonetheless and Happosai recalled how he slammed into the wall of the abandoned building after receiving the blow. Even as they walked, he was noting how this Ranma's very gait and stride was different from the Ranma he was accustomed to seeing. As a small test, Happosai threw his pipe at Ranma when he thought that Ranma wasn't looking. Without breaking his stride, this Ranma caught the pipe with his right foot as it was about to lodge itself into his pants which would've caused him to stumble. Flipping it, E-Ranma caught the pipe and returned it to Happosai.  
  
"He-he. I guess you really are a different Ranma, like you say. The Ranma I'm used to would've fallen flat on his face by now as he wouldn't have been aware enough to block it like you did now," stated Happosai.  
  
E-Ranma just gave him an amused look at that last observation and walked on.  
  
"You honestly think that you can find the cure at Jusenkyo now, Ranma?" Happosai queried as he bounded up to Ranma, even while carrying at sack- load of lingerie.  
  
E-Ranma only nodded.  
  
"I think this time I will, sensei. I just have to make one more training session with Elder Cologne and after that, I'm off to the cursed springs," E-Ranma replied.  
  
"Cologne? What can she teach you that you don't already know, my boy? With our stalemate a while ago, you're practically her equal now as well," Happosai argued.  
  
"In fighting skill, yes. But there are some skills which only you know and if I am correct, then the same holds true for her," E-Ranma answered.  
  
"Let's say she does have a skill she can teach you: do you honestly think she'll teach it to you for free? She might ask that you marry Shampoo first before she teaches you anything," Happosai argued further.  
  
"I haven't thought that part out yet but I'm working on it. I need to practice a bit more before I face Cologne. I'm outta here, sensei," E-Ranma replied.  
  
With that, E-Ranma leapt onto a roof as they were back in the city, taking leave of Happosai.  
  
"I wish you luck, Ranma...Back to you, my lovelies! Ha-ha-ha!!!" Happosai muttered to himself as his attention went back to his stolen lingerie.  
  
The Cat Café was not in its usual night-time manner, with customers coming in and out every few minutes as patrons from all over Nerima and the nearby areas came to sample one of the finest Chinese cuisine to be had in the area. What was more surprising however, was the volume of customers tonight: a sheer wall of people. As E-Ranma neared the Café, he saw the reason why it was this way. Ukyou's had joined the Cat Café for tonight and was serving not only the okonamiyaki specialties but also various Japanese and Chinese desserts even as Cologne and co. served up the various main dishes. Even with Ukyo and Konatsu's help however, they were soon being inundated with orders which was getting too much fro them to handle. An idea came to E-Ranma's mind and he entered the Cat Café.  
  
"Airen! Shampoo too too glad to see you visit at this time. Sorry, Shampoo can't make time for you now. Too many customers. I'm coming with your ramen already!!! Aiiyyaa!!" Shampoo finished as she mouthed her greeting in a few milliseconds as she went about distributing various orders.  
  
"Hey there Ran-chan honey! I'd like to stay and chat but I've got my hands full. But don't you worry, I'll have them full of YOU later. Keep your horses down! Here's your order!" Ukyo declared in a way not unlike Shampoo did.  
  
"Saotome, you cad! You shouldn't be here! Don't you see we're all busy here?!! And yet you come to flirt with Shampoo AND Ukyo! Why I oughta....ooooff!" was all that Mousse could say as E-Ranma removed Mousse's glasses which caused the myopic boy to crash into a post while taking the tray of food and drinks that he was carrying.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Mousse," E-Ranma replied.  
  
"Son-in-law. I see you've come to aid Shampoo in her time of need. Here's your uniform," Cologne stated as she threw the uniform after sending a spray of water first in order to trigger his curse. Cologne was in for a surprise as E-Ranma suddenly jumped, distributed the orders that were on the tray he got from Mousse, then deflected the spray of water with what seemed to be a shield of very hot chi and caught the very skimpy uniform as he landed; all in one swift, fluid motion.  
  
"No elder, not exactly. However, I see that you do need help right now especially with the other customers outside who are grumbling already. Maybe we could reach a compromise or deal of some kind, eh elder?" E-Ranma replied.  
  
Cologne was all but flabbergasted at what E-Ranma just did. Even with all the training Ranma had received, Cologne never taught him that much or a technique like that completely. What Ranma accomplished, he did so on his own, often incorporating all those myriad martial arts into his own Anything Goes and often came up with his own version of those techniques. However, Cologne was not one to show surprise that obviously so she composed herself mentally then addressed E-Ranma again.  
  
"Very well, what kind of deal are we talking about here?" Cologne asked.  
  
"Nothing specific, yet. Let's just make it a sort of credit-memo that you can give me which I am free to collect in any form, anytime and anywhere. Sounds fair, won't say?" E-Ranma replied.  
  
Cologne thought for a while as she digested what E-Ranma just stated. Sensing nothing wrong with the proposal immediately, she agreed.  
  
"Okay Son-in-law, we have a deal," Cologne replied.  
  
E=Ranma then took a pitcher of cool water then headed into the restroom. A very female E-Ranma emerged wearing the skimpy waitress' uniform albeit a bit altered so as to show less leg and underwear. E-Ranma wasted no time and soon all the orders were being received promptly. E-Ranma did more than serve, she also went into the kitchens and cooked the short orders and less complex dishes and after 3 hours, each and every customer was satisfied.  
  
E-Ranma then set about cleaning the whole place up even as Cologne tallied the days' sales then gave Ukyo her share.  
  
"It has proven to be a very profitable arrangement that you proposed, Ms. Kounji. I never thought you'd master the Chinese dimsum cuisine in such a short time. Care to do this arrangement again every weekend?" Cologne proposed.  
  
"I was actually thinking of the same thing. Instead of us trying to outdo the other, we end up making more money together. It's fine with me," Ukyo replied.  
  
"But great-grandmother, spatula-girl still rival for Ranma. What do we do about that?" Shampoo added.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that, Shampoo. Seeing as this business-relationship with Ms. Kounji has proven very good for all of us, I believe a deeper one will do even more. Thus, I offer to make Ukyo a member of our tribe of Chinese Amazons thereby formalizing her claim on Ranma as well. That way, both of you can be his wives in the tribe. Her fighting abilities are also noteworthy so her addition to the tribe will be a good one," Cologne declared.  
  
E-Ranma snickered a bit at Cologne's declaration. He also shook his head mentally and winced at the thought of what the younger Ranma was to face. Shampoo in the meantime was struck speechless at her great-grandmother's declaration.  
  
"Well whatever you do with Ranma is your business but you'll have to coordinate with me first before embarking on any project," E-Ranma declared.  
  
"Eh, son-in-law? What do you mean with "Ranma"?" Cologne asked.  
  
E-Ranma didn't say a word but went to the phone and dialed the Tendo dojo. While they had yet to pick up the phone, he motioned for Ukyo to come to him.  
  
"Look for Ranma once they pick it up," E-Ranma stated.  
  
"What are you saying...uh, hello? Is that you Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked as her query was cut short as Ranma answered the call. Cologne didn't need to read Ukyo's face any more than what was necessary as the look that formed on it was quite obvious. Ukyo then motioned for Shampoo to come over and soon, Shampoo also shared the same dazed look.  
  
"Don't tell me that it was who Ranma answered the call?" Cologne asked the 2 girls who could only nod in assent as disbelief was still evident in their faces.  
  
"How can this be? If you're here and Ranma's at the dojo, who are you?" asked Cologne as she hopped away from E-Ranma and assumed a defensive stance. Cologne thought that this Ranma before here was another demon-form.  
  
"Relax elder, I am not a demon," E-Ranma assured as he noted Cologne's stance and forming battle aura.  
  
"I am Ranma...as well, though I have yet to find out why there isn't just one of me," E-Ranma replied.  
  
"You mean to say there's more than one Ranma?!!!" chorused Cologne and Shampoo.  
  
E-Ranma nodded and related how he felt something had happened to him one stormy day though he wasn't sure exactly what.  
  
"Stormy day you say? Come to think of it, there was such a storm a few days ago." Cologne asked to which E-Ranma nodded in assent.  
  
"Aaaaiiiii-yyyaaa! Shampoo remember she feel quite sick that day!" Shampoo chimed in.  
  
"So-so-did I," groaned Mousse as he was getting up from where he had been lying after E-Ranma took his glasses.  
  
"Hmmm..this is most odd. It would be safe to say that your father and Ryoga experienced something similar that day as well," Cologne remarked as she hopped off towards the stairs. She came back holding a musty old book. Setting it on the table, Cologne leafed through the pages until she came to a specific part.  
  
"Hmm...just as I suspected," she thought out loudly.  
  
"What is it Great-grandmother?" Shampoo asked.  
  
"That stormy day was not ordinary for the clouds were partly made of vapors emanating from Jusenkyo," Cologne declared.  
  
"Jusenkyo?!!!" all three youths chorused.  
  
Cologne nodded. Cursed or magical though they were, the cursed pools were still made of water and it was this water that was still obeyed the laws of Physics. However, their potency would not be totally muted.  
  
"A storm like this is quite rare as the sun doesn't shine long enough in Jusenkyo to create a lot of vapors. But when it does happen, the downpour and lightning would affect anyone who got cursed in the pools. I take it you were caught outside when the storm began, Ranma?" Cologne asked to which E-Ranma assented.  
  
"Not me actually but Ranma was the one who got struck by lightning AND drenched by the rain immediately afterwards," E-Ranma added.  
  
"A double dose of Jusenkyo magic! No wonder you didn't die. Lightning or rain alone may prove harmful to a cursed individual but both could be fatal. Tell me, are there any more 'Ranmas' besides you?" Cologne asked.  
  
"Well there's me, Ranma, Ranko, and an older Ranko. Incidentally, both Ranma and I STILL change into girls when doused with cold water. The girls are not affected," E-Ranma added.  
  
"I see. So what do you want from me then?" Cologne asked.  
  
"Not much, really," E-Ranma replied then knelt on one knee before Cologne.  
  
"I would like to be INSTANTLY taught command of the Chinese language, honored Elder," E-Ranma requested, causing Cologne to almost fall off her staff. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Elder Horse "Fiancées Plus 1"  
  
Cologne, Mousse, Shampoo and Ukyo were sitting on one end of a table while E-Ranma stayed on the other side.  
  
"Let me get this straight, Ranma: you want me to teach you the Chinese Language in such a way that will make you proficient in reading, writing and speaking it? Does that mean you're choosing my great-granddaughter over all the others?" Cologne asked.  
  
"Aaaiiiyyyaaa! Shampoo so happy airen choose her!" Shampoo declared triuymphantly.  
  
"Saotomoe, you cad! You'll never have my Shampoo!" Mousse menaced.  
  
"Over my dead body! If there's anyone Ranma-honey will choose, it'll be me!" Ukyo threatened.  
  
The three were about to engage in combat when Cologne suddenly felt E- Ranma's chi flare into life then disappear as he turned invisible. In a blink of an eye, the three would-be combatants were back in their seats, sitting quietly, albeit paralyzed. E-Ranma then reappeared in front of Cologne.  
  
"There now; at least we'll have some peace and quiet," E-Ranma declared.  
  
Cologne was shocked to see what had happened to the three youths. E-Ranma was almost too fast for even her to see with the last motion he did. He had stood up, hit the chi-nodes of all three people in the right places thus rendering them immobile temporarily, then went back to his original position in a few seconds.  
  
"As I was saying elder, I would like you to teach me Chinese COMPLETELY, CORRECTLY and INSTANTLY. My purpose is not to marry Shampoo or accept Amazon laws but to find a cure for my curse," E-Ranma explained.  
  
"I see. You'll be off to China soon. But I warn you, such a thing has never been attempted in the last three centuries and the actual method may well be lost even to us Amazons," Cologne replied.  
  
"I'm well aware of that, elder. However, I believe there's still one technique that will make such a training possible, especially for someone of your skill and caliber as an Amazon elder," E-Ranma added as he flattered Cologne a bit.  
  
"Really now Ranma, even if there's such a process, what makes you think I'll be able to do it? And by the way, flattery will get you nowhere," Cologne chided.  
  
"I know for sure that you of all people will be able to do it because the technique is an Amazon one," E-Ranma replied.  
  
"Okay. What technique is that?" Cologne asked.  
  
E-Ranma went on to explain about the technique he was referring to in his request. As it turns out, it would involve using the amnesia-shampoo with chi-transfer that was often used by Amazon healers.  
  
"No doubt, an elder like you can understand how the whole thing will work. All you need do is to select which type of chi to transfer and the whole thing's ready to go," E-Ranma explained.  
  
"I see what you mean, Ranma; a reverse-effect shampoo that adds to a person's mind rather than take away from it. I never thought of using it that way," Cologne stated with a bit of amazement in her voice.  
  
"And what's even better is that it will enable one to add memories SELECTIVELY as well," E-Ranma added.  
  
Cologne nodded in agreement. E-Ranma's proposal had a lot of merit. She was amazed as how he was able to come to a proposal.  
  
"One thing I'd like to know, Ranma; how were you able to come to this plan?" Cologne asked.  
  
"Well, I figured centuries of Amazon lore had to account for something. I mean, your martial arts are formidable enough. But after being used as a guinea pig for all Shampoo's potions and spells, I got around to thinking: if you people have been using these mixtures and potions for even just half the length of time you've been around, you people must be very skilled and knowledgeable about them. As far as potions or poisons go, you people will definitely have an antidote lying around or have a recipe for one if it isn't readily available. Knowing that, what's to stop you from tweaking with existing potions so as to achieve different effects?" E-Ranma replied.  
  
Cologne couldn't fault E-Ranma's logic. True enough, there were many times that Amazon potions and poisons were used against them by the enemy so the need to develop antidotes arose and all healers were required to know these techniques.  
  
"Very well Ranma, I will do as you ask. Come back in three days and I'll have everything ready. I trust you'll be curing the younger Ranma of his curse as well?" Cologne asked. E-Ranma nodded.  
  
E-Ranma was about to leave when Cologne tried to bop him on the head with her cane though the move was anticipated by E-Ranma.  
  
"What's the big idea....?" E-Ranma asked.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Cologne asked.  
  
E-Ranma was about to reply when Cologne pointed her staff towards the still unmoving trio of Mousse, Shampoo and Ukyo.  
  
"He-he-he. Sorry about that," E-Ranma sheepishly answered after which he immediately unlocked each one, restoring their movement. They were about to launch into either an attack or tirade but E-Ranma had moved too fast and was out of the door before anyone save Cologne, noticed.  
  
E-Ranma did not go home to the Tendo dojo immediately, however. He waited until all the people were asleep save for an individual whom he knew would still be wide-awake at this time either counting her money or making plans to generate more: Nabiki. A quick stealth-cover of his chi and he was soon up on the roof, outside Nabiki's window.  
  
Nabiki wasn't busy with anything, contrary to what E-Ranma thought. She was actually typing away at her computer when she heard a slight tapping on her window. She went to investigate and found E-Ranma perched on the roof outside.  
  
"Saotome! Where have YOU been and what in the world are you doing there?" Nabiki asked. She was about to go into a tirade when E-Ranma put a finger on his lips, indicating the need for silence.  
  
"Sssshh! I can explain. Just don't get too loud of you might wake the others," E-Ranma replied. Nabiki complied and let E-Ranma into her room. She was a bit surprised to see this Ranma up –close for the first time. He was indeed taller, had no pigtail, looked a bit more mature and carried himself in a different way than the Ranma she was accustomed to seeing. She caught herself almost stopping her breath as she looked at him as she suddenly recalled their kiss. As E-Ranma turned to face her, she slapped him.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?!" E-Ranma asked.  
  
"For stealing into my room and kissing me before," Nabiki replied.  
  
"I knocked, remember? And as for the kiss, I have no intention of repeating that now. I'm here for purely business reasons," E-Ranma replied.  
  
Nabiki settled somewhat then started the conversation.  
  
"So, what brings you here into my room tonight, Ranma? It's IS Ranma, isn't it? Or should I call you differently?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Call me what you like but I'd prefer the name 'RAN'. As for why I'm here, I guess this will answer your question," E-Ranma replied then tossed a huge wad of bills onto her bed.  
  
"Eh? What do you mean, Ranma....I mean, Ran? I don't recall asking you for anything or you owing me anything yet," Nabiki asked.  
  
"You're right, Nabiki. I don't owe you for anything yet so this cash is for something else," E_Ranma replied.  
  
"And what would that 'something else' be?" Nabiki asked. E-Ranma replied by getting the wad and counting it.  
  
"That's about 20,000 yen. I'll need your help to make it grow," E-Ranma replied.  
  
He went on to continue his explanation.  
  
'So you want this cash to grow so you can go to China and find a cure. I take it that you've prepared for this trip completely?" Nabiki asked. E- Ranma nodded.  
  
"You could always put it in a bank, you know," Nabiki suggested.  
  
E-Ranma shook his head, saying it would take too long.  
  
"So how do you want it to grow?" Nabiki asked.  
  
E-Ranma replied by telling her of his plan to enter underground fight- tournaments. He'd bet the cash in a way that would reap huge returns when he won.  
  
"Underground fights?!! Are you serious?!" she asked.  
  
"Yes. I've no problems winning them but I don't exactly know HOW to make the betting really profitable so that's where you come in. You're the best when it comes to odds and stuff like that," E-Ranma replied.  
  
Nabiki was surprised at his compliment. What's more, there was no cockiness in his voice when E-Ranma stated that he could win the fights handily.  
  
"You're right. But I assume that you can't stay in fights too long, huh? So you want the most profit in less time?" Nabiki asked and E-Ranma nodded.  
  
Nabiki thought about E-Ranma's proposal for a while then came to a decision.  
  
"Okay. I'll help you out," she declared as she took the wad and counted it.  
  
"Nineteen, twenty. Yep, that's twenty-thousand yen all in all. But I'm afraid we can only bet half of it in the first fight," Nabiki declared.  
  
"Eh? Only half? Why?" E-Ranma asked.  
  
"You still owe me for kissing me that day," Nabiki answered.  
  
"Say what?! You kissed me! And even if I were the one who started it, I didn't hear you complaining even after it was over!" E-Ranma shot back.  
  
Nabiki was about to retort when she realized that what he said was true. But she wasn't about to let him know that she agreed with him.  
  
"Yeah right, Saotome. I've had better," she teased.  
  
"A likely story," he shot back.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Tell you what 'RAN', as you want to be called now; if you think I really DID feel that good when you kissed me like you claim and can prove it to me, I'll forgo charging you for it and I'll put in ten thousand of my own cash in the first fight you take," Nabiki suggested.  
  
"You're kidding, right?!" E-Ranma asked.  
  
"Nope," she replied.  
  
"You mean it?" E-Ranma added.  
  
"Yes. I'll even make it twenty from me if you can MANAGE to top the last one," Nabiki teased.  
  
"Since you put it that way, you're on," E-Ranma replied.  
  
E-Ranma was still quite surprised at what was happening now. Nabiki had just slapped him a while ago for the last kiss and now she was daring him to repeat it. Well, a Saotome never backs away from a formal challenge.  
  
"So what's taking you so long, Ran? Having second thoughts?" Nabiki chided.  
  
E-Ranma replied by approaching her. Then, standing before the bed where she was sitting, he gently took her face into his hands, lifted her chin then kissed her.  
  
Nabiki was thrown for a loop. A small sensation starting from deep within her chest became an all out flood which threatened to make her faint. E- Ranma noticed this as he felt her giving into the kiss so he slid his left arm behind her waist and held her nearer to support her. They broke the kiss after a few minutes. Nabiki looked at E-Ranma and expecting a cocky, triumphant grin, found a warm smile and honest concern instead. E-Ranma himself felt his own heartbeat still rapidly thumping even as he held Nabiki. They soon settled into a position where E-Ranma was sitting on the bed now while Nabiki was sitting on his lap.  
  
"Well? What do you think?" E-Ranma asked gently.  
  
Nabiki replied by digging into her pockets and produced another wad of twenty-thousand yen. She gently put it beside E-Ranma's own wad of bills then looked at him again. E-Ranma was surprised at how Nabiki's expression had changed. Where it was once the cool, calculating visage of Furinkan High's ICE QUEEN, it was now a face that showed actual, deep concern.  
  
"Please be really careful when you fight," Nabiki gently stated. It was E- Ranma's turn to be surprised when she took his face into her hands then kissed him deeply once more. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 – Sorting  
  
Morning at the Tendo dojo was starting out in the usual manner with Kasumi already setting the table for breakfast. There were two extra settings added to the table though in a few minutes, another would have to be added.  
  
"Keep your guard up, boy! You're letting yourself slack down! A true martial-artist never let's his guard down.........aacckkk!" was heard from Genma as he suddenly found himself in the koi pond.  
  
Ranma was only toying with him, letting Genma believe that there were lots of openings in his guard as they did their usual morning-sparring. A huge panda emerged from the pond as Genma's curse took effect. It had a feral look and let out a snarl as it held out a sign that read: 'That was cheating, Ranma! How dare you fool your father in an honorable spar like that!'  
  
"You were just careless pop, that's all. Why don't you just admit that I'm way better than you now," Ranma teased as he dodged a pail of water that Genma had launched at him.  
  
True enough, of the three Ranma's that were currently staying in the dojo, Ranma was getting to be better than the others when it came to all around Anything-Goes skill. E-Ranko could fight him to a tie but it was more often than not a losing stalemate for her as Ranma would eventually overpower her in the end. Ranko on the other hand, was still slightly faster than him but he could now take her hits better while she suffered more damage with the hits that he got through her defenses.  
  
Ranma was about to gloat further when he got splashed by the water which he thought he had dodged earlier. He looked round and saw who had splashed him.  
  
"What's the big idea......?!! Oh...., it's you!" Ranma declared as he saw E-Ranma holding the pail that Genma threw earlier.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, Ranma. Nice feint you did a while ago but that stuff won't work on me," E-Ranma replied, with the same smirk that somehow had the same effect albeit on Ranma this time: he was pissed-off by it.  
  
"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try and beat me. These two couldn't," Ranma declared as he referred to E-Ranko and Ranko who were sitting by the sides as their sessions with Genma ended before Ranma's.  
  
"Why you arrogant idiot! I'm gonna make ya eat those words......erk!" Ranko screamed but was cut short by E-Ranko who made her sit down again.  
  
"Now, now, Ranko; this is their fight, not ours. Let Ranma have a go at him. I'd like to see what our dear brother is capable of after his disappearance," E-Ranko stated as she glanced a look at E-Ranma who just gave her a slight, well-meaning grin.  
  
E-Ranko of course was just hiding her slight nervousness as she shot back a similar smile at him. She was unnerved by the fact that she was only sensing in him an aura similar to hers. From what she sensed, E-Ranma was only slightly better than Ranma as was the case with her and Ranko.  
  
Ranma produced hot water and restored his male form. The two teens went into their respective fighting stances and sized each other up. Genma produced a sign voicing his objection to the fight citing his right to test E-Ranma's skill first.  
  
"Stay out of this, dad. Ranma already beat you fair and square a while ago. You don't need to get hurt any further," E-Ranma stated as he hit a pressure-point on the panda's nape, paralyzing him but not knocking him out.  
  
Kasumi and the others were surprised at this even as Nabiki appeared from inside the house. E-Ranko noted the lack of ego in E-Ranma's voice and the others noted this as well.  
  
The fight began in earnest as the others looked on. They could only contain their amazement as both male Ranma's blurred in combat. Their speed was getting faster as the fight progressed. Ranma realized that he would have to go all out against his opponent as each strike he launched was either parried or blocked while any hit he got through was matched by one that got through his defenses. E-Ranma noted the improvement in his younger counterpart's skill and power as well. The fight went on with neither side getting the upper hand.  
  
"Is that the best you got, bro?" Ranma teased as he wanted to see what his older counterpart was capable of.  
  
"You really want more?" E-Ranma asked to which Ranma nodded.  
  
"Your grave,"  
  
"Huh?!!" was all that the younger Ranma could say as his opponent suddenly blurred from his sight.  
  
What followed as a flurry of strikes that utterly destroyed the younger Ranma's defenses. E-Ranma was a lot faster and more powerful than Ranma and this put Ranma at a substantial disadvantage. Ranma was shocked at this new development so he did the only move the he thought would make him win: the Heavenly Dragon Ascenscion Fist.  
  
E-Ranma chuckled to himself as he saw what Ranma was doing.  
  
"He thinks that'll work, eh? I'll humor him," he thought to himself as he allowed himself to be drawn into the familiar pattern of the move and even added more 'hot' chi as he knew that Ranma had focused his Soul Of Ice by this time.  
  
Ranma was a bit surprised at how fast he was able to gather both 'hot' and 'cold' chi. He saw that the time right so he launched his move.  
  
"Hiryu Shouten Ha!"  
  
E-Ranma let himself get drawn into the maelstrom of the resulting vortex. The others sighed in chagrin as they all thought Ranma had won this round. Soun, Genma, and Ranko were about to stand up and proceed to the table when they heard E-Ranma's voice coming from within the vortex.  
  
"Not bad, brother. You're getting really better though I'm afraid you'll have some catching up to do," E-Ranma stated as he launched his counterattack.  
  
"Umi Ken Sen no Ryu. Katana revised!" E-Ranma simply stated as a thousand ki-charged vacuum-blades blazed from his palms and thoroughly shredded the vortex surrounding him.  
  
Ranma was all in awe at what his older counterpart did. In all his battles, no one could withstand the Dragon Ascension Fist. Even Saffron was damaged though Ranma admitted that his attack was augmented by a special weapon that time. But save for that, no opponent stood up from that attack. Ranma had to shield himself from some of the ki-blades that went in his direction and his clothes were slightly damaged. He found himself kneeling as he felt drained.  
  
E-Ranma landed on his feet after neutralizing his younger counterpart's attack. Ranma could only shake his head at what he saw in E-Ranma as the older boy approached him. E-Ranma helped Ranma up to his feet, assessed the damage and smiled as he ascertained that Ranma was not hurt.  
  
"Yup. You're getting better. But you have to train some more if you want to pay me back for this morning's session. I'll be expecting that bro, so I suggest you brush up ASAP. Let's get some breakfast. I'm starved," E-Ranma stated with an honest, fraternal grin that disarmed the younger Ranma who could only nod in agreement.  
  
"Uh, yeah," was all that Ranma could utter in reply as he followed E-Ranma into the dojo.  
  
"That was great 'RAN'," Nabiki greeted as the two teens entered.  
  
"Really? Glad you think so, Nabiki. This guy here will be the one to help me train, you know," E-Ranma replied as he elbowed Ranma jokingly.  
  
"Train? What for?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later, after breakfast," E-Ranma replied.  
  
They all took their respective places around the table even as Kasumi placed another setting for E-Ranma who sat beside Nabiki. The meal began normally: in utter chaos as Genma, Ranma and Ranko went about stealing food from each others' chopsticks.  
  
"Hey! That was my dumpling!" Ranma complained as Ranko filched it out of his chopsticks.  
  
"Slowpoke! Serves you right! Huh? Hey! No fair, pops!" Ranko replied then complained as the food she stole was stolen in turn by Genma.  
  
"Look who's calling someone as slowpoke!" Genma chided as he ingested the dumpling.  
  
This went on for a while but things were getting worse. The three engaged in an all out war over the food. E-Ranko shook her head in dismay and was about to start scolding the three when she noted that she, Soun, Kasumi, Akane, and Nabiki were able to eat normally despite the commotion. She saw the reason why this was so: E-Ranma was deftly parrying the three's attempts at stealing when each tried to filch food from the others save from themselves. However, Ranko went overboard and kicked Ranma in the face when Ranma succeeded in getting food back from her.  
  
"Ouch! No fair! You were the one slow this time!" Ranma stated, as he was about to retaliate.  
  
"Serves ya right, slowpoke!" Ranko teased as she bopped Ranma on the head as he dove for a piece of pork.  
  
E-Ranma snorted in disgust at the three. Genma was suddenly paralyzed while Ranma was flung aside. Ranko suddenly found E-Ranma in front of her. She was about to strike him when she felt a few slaps on her face.  
  
"This stops NOW!" E-Ranma shouted.  
  
"From this day forward, none of you will steal food from each other or anyone for that matter. Meals will be held in the normal fashion like civilized people," E-Ranma declared.  
  
"Foolish boy! You should respect your elders.....OOOFF!!!" was all Genma could say as he got struck in the gut by E-Ranma.  
  
"Shut up, you old goat! You of all people should've ceased with this aspect of training long ago. For goodness' sake, we're no longer on the road now! We're living in a dojo!" E-Ranma rebutted.  
  
"And you Ranma, you should've put dad in his place long before. Heaven knows we were capable of doing do long ago. And don't ever hit back at a woman like that except when she's threatening your life!"  
  
"And you Ranko, you will stop acting like a spoiled brat and accept things the way they are now or else!, E-Ranma warned the young girl.  
  
Ranko was not about to let herself get ordered around by anyone and was quick to retort.  
  
"What gives you the right to tell us these things?! You haven't been around these past few days! Why I oughta.......ouch!!!" was all Ranko could say as she got slapped a few more times again.  
  
"Right? I have every right by virtue of beating the one who defeated Genma: Ranma. He already beat you and our sister here before so you can't question me. Being your oldest sibling now gives me the right as well," E-Ranma added.  
  
All in the house were surprised at E-Ranma's declaration especially the three Ranmas.  
  
"Siblings? Is that how you want us all to be now?" E-Ranko asked.  
  
"Yep. It's high time we stopped debating as to who is the real Ranma now. As far as I'm concerned, he is Ranma, not any of us. It's time we made our own identitites," E-Ranma replied while referring to Ranma.  
  
Ranko was about to voice more of her protest when E-Ranma looked at her sternly yet gently, making her back down.  
  
"Look you guys, we don't know if things will ever get back to the way they were so I guess this is more or less a permanent situation. But if we're able to make our own life, then no one can question us anymore. Wouldn't that be a better proof of who we are? We all want to be 'THE' Ranma but it's not possible now. For the first time in my life, I can do something about all this stupidity that pop here brought about," E-Ranma began as he kicked Genma in the gut.  
  
"It'll be even easier for you two because you DON'T have to deal with all this. You can make your own lives now. Ranko, you are NOT a living aspect of the curse we got from Jusenkyo. I suspect you're getting used to being what you are now, haven't you?" E-Ranma asked. Ranko wanted to say something else but deep inside her, she knew he was right.  
  
"And I believe the same is true for you, isn't it, sis?" E-Ranma asked E- Ranko.  
  
"My-my. You're getting deep and all-knowing all of a sudden, brother. But you are correct. I don't feel like I'm 'Ranma' anymore," E-Ranko replied.  
  
"Good. I'll need all your help in sorting out matters especially you, sis," E-Ranma replied as he smiled at E-Ranko.  
  
Things quieted down at that. E-Ranko was impressed with E-Ranma while Ranko couldn't help but be amazed at her "older brother's" reasoning and skill. Ranma was silently digesting all of this while Nabiki was feeling proud of E-Ranma at what he had just achieved. No one had hope of clearing things and up until his arrival, the whole house was in total chaos every mealtime.  
  
"Well now, let's finish breakfast. We have a busy week ahead of us. Nabiki, we'll need your help with our identities as only Ranma here is the legally existing individual. Sis, err..what name WOULD you prefer, by the way?" E- Ranma asked E-Ranko.  
  
"I'd like to be called 'Ritsuki', if you all don't mind," she replied as she helped Kasumi put the dishes away.  
  
"Okay, Ritsuki, it is. You'll have to call mom and ask her to come over ASAP. I bet she'll be happy to know she has another son AND two daughters, too," E-Ranma stated as he mussed up Ranko's hair to which she snorted at but smiled at the thought.  
  
"What? You can't do that! She'll ask us to commit suicide!" Genma wailed as he had turned human again after getting hot water.  
  
"Really now, dad? You think mom would be so shallow like that? If anything, YOU'RE not in danger as this situation proves YOUR manliness," E-Ranma replied.  
  
"Eh? How so?" Soun asked.  
  
"Why, you just gave her more children!" E-Ranko replied. Genma thought about it then beamed with delight.  
  
"Yes! You're right!" Genma triumphantly declared.  
  
"You're getting good at fixing things, RAN," Nabiki teased as she smiled slyly at E-Ranma.  
  
"Hey, you helped a lot," E-Ranma answered as he recalled last night's events in Nabiki's room as they discussed things.  
  
"I never thought about it that way but I guess you're right there, bro. But what about us? No offense but, you and I STILL turn into girls with cold water; not very manly as far as mom's concerned, right?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I know. That's why I'm going off to China to find a cure. I've been making preparations to make sure I get it right this time," E-Ranma replied.  
  
"And by the way, You can all call me 'RAN' now," E-Ranma added.  
  
Later that day, Ranma was executing a kata under E-Ranma's watchful eye. This was the third time he was going through it as E-Ranma still found small imperfections with his motions. The third one was satisfactory though, and E-Ranma let Ranma rest.  
  
"That's our ever-effective learning curve at work. I thought you'd take longer but you did well, bro. Even better than P-Chan," E-Ranma declared.  
  
"Ryouga?" Ranma asked. E-Ranma told him of the few days he spent in Ryouga's campsite.  
  
"Gee, he's that good now, huh? I'll really have to practice then. By the way, what training were you referring to a while ago?" Ranma asked even as he saw E-Ranma's flawless execution of a similar kata to what he was doing a while ago.  
  
E-Ranma took a few seconds after concluding his own kata then explained to Ranma his plans.  
  
"You're gonna fight illegally?!!" Ranma blurted.  
  
"Not so noisy, bro! Yes, I will. There's no faster way to earn cash right now. As it is, the first few winnings I get will go to Ritsuki's and Ranko's education, not to mention food and lodging expenses here in the dojo," E-Ranma replied.  
  
Ranma couldn't help but agree.  
  
"I actually want to suggest to Ritsuki and Ranko that they live with mom. There's too much insanity around here for them to have normal lives. Ranko especially, needs mom's guidance," E-Ranma added.  
  
"You're right about that. So, we get to stay here then,"  
  
"Yep. We get to sort out YOUR fiancée mess,' " 


End file.
